SasuSaku Month, Julio 2014
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Día 14-15: Su versión de la historia. Contiene spoilers del último capítulo del manga. "Su mirada se volvió más intensa intentando que su compañera entendiera lo que quería decir-pero gracias a ti, lo logré-"
1. Día 1: El olor a pintura fresca

**_Un saludo, lectores._**

**_Bienvenidos sean, es aquí en donde subiré mis entradas para el mes SasuSaku. _**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**Julio 1, día 1: El olor a pintura fresca.**

Uchiha Sasuke siempre había sido una persona madrugadora, era un hábito que había adquirido desde su niñez, en el momento en que el sol salía él despertaba. Fue por eso que se extrañó al abrir los ojos y encontrar todo en completa obscuridad. Siguió recostado por algunos minutos pero sabiendo que no lograría reconciliar el sueño decidió salir de la habitación y caminar un poco antes de comenzar el día.

Sasuke recorría los pasillos de la casa en silencio, mientras sus habilidosos pies daban un paso tras otro sin hacer el menor ruido, el cielo iba aclarando su color haciendo la visibilidad más factible. Observaba con atención cada habitación que pasaba, cada jardín, cada patio, absorbía hasta el más mínimo detalle como si ese no fuera el lugar en donde pasó la mayor parte de su infancia, sabía que todo seguía ahí, igual, pero algo se sentía diferente. Siguió observando detenidamente todo hasta que llego al muelle en donde, por primera vez, logró hacer exitosamente una técnica Katon.

Se sentó dejando que sus pies se sumergieran en el agua y miro el cielo; anaranjados destello s acompañaban a matices de color amarillo, como las flores recién plantadas en el jardín, rojo, igual al emblema que adornaba su espalda, azul, que indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día y—

-Sabes Sasuke-kun, si mantienes tu pies mucho tiempo en el agua fría vas a pescar un resfriado- _Rosa_.

-Hn- contestó sacando sus pies del agua, levantándose para dirigirse a la mujer que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos adentro, yo preparo el desayuno-

Al pasar de nuevo por todos los lugares que había observado con tanto interés, Sasuke por fin se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había de diferente; en donde hace años la sangre había cubierto las paredes de rojo, ahora se encontraban retratos, pinturas, incluso _fotografías,_ el lugar que por tanto tiempo le había difundido tanto temor, tanto odio, ahora se sentía como un hogar, todo gracias a la médico ninja que caminaba a su lado sonriendo de manera despreocupada sin comprender que, para Sasuke, ella era su nueva vida.

Al entrar a la cocina permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus labios, _el olor a pintura fresca seguía en el aire. _

* * *

**_Interpreté el prompt como una nueva oportunidad para Sasuke, una nueva vida._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	2. Día 2: Tarde

_**Saludos lectores!**_

_**Antes que nada muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, me hace el día ver esas notificaciones!**_

_**Aquí está la 2a entrada del SSmonth, espero les guste!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Puede haber spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga.**_

* * *

**Julio 2, día 2: Tarde.**

Golpes, gritos y el tintineo entre metales se escuchaban en el campo de entrenamiento #7 en donde unos jóvenes shinobis entrenaban arduamente luchando entre ellos. El cielo comenzaba a tomar un color anaranjado anunciando el inicio del ocaso, el combate ya se había alargado mucho tiempo, ambos muchachos estaban cansados y algo adoloridos, se miraron a los ojos y se lanzaron uno contra el otro en un último ataque en el ambos acertaron a su objetivo.

¡Thump!

Cabellera rubia y morena cayeron con fuerza en el suelo donde se quedaron buscando regular su respiración y descansar un poco.

-Teme, la próxima vez te ganaré ¡'teballo!- Grito energéticamente Naruto.

Ninguna respuesta se escucho por parte del Uchiha. Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo quien seguía recostado mirando el cielo, lo observo por un momento, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si intentara recordar algo. De un momento a otro abrió mucho los ojos y se levanto de golpe y empezó a irse.

-¿Huh? ¿¡Teme a dónde vas!?- Le cuestiono enojado por haber sido ignorado.

Sasuke solo volteo la cabeza y dijo:

-Voy tarde para donde Sakura- Y sin más siguió caminando.

Naruto se quedo parado viendo partir a su amigo por unos minutos más, y con una triste sonrisa se dirigió al Ichiraku.

Sasuke caminaba a paso rápido hacía el campo de entrenamiento #3, siempre se veía con Sakura en un lugar cercano a este, miro de nuevo al cielo que ya tenía un tinte más azul que rojo y comenzó a trotar, Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre impuntual.

Cuando por fin llego inclino un poco la cabeza y se sentó.

-Siento el retraso, Sakura- Silencio.

-Estaba entrenando con el dobe, y aunque no lo parezca, en verdad se ha vuelto fuerte, se nos fue el tiempo- explico,- y la fuerza con los golpes, lo siento.- terminó sobándose el hombro.

Cualquier persona que pasara y escuchara a Sasuke Uchiha participar tanto en una plática se sorprendería, lo consideraría extraño y fuera de sí, pero la realidad que solo el Equipo 7 y amigos conocían era que a Sasuke le encantaba hablar con Sakura. Ella siempre escucha aunque pasara horas hablándole desde cosas importantes como la elección para Jounin, el futuro que tenía planeado para su clan, a cosas triviales como sus entrenamientos con Naruto, las caminatas que tenía con Kakashi, incluso hablaba acerca de su día.

Esa noche en concreto algo ocupaba la mente del moreno y no dudo en comentárselo a su compañera.

-He estado pensando y ya han pasado 3 años desde la guerra, me sorprende ver cuánto han cambiando las cosas, -hizo una pausa- yo he cambiado y por ello creo que te debo una disculpa.-

El ambiente se torno tenso alrededor del Uchiha quien había cerrado sus ojos, concentrado en organizar sus pensamientos, quería que su compañera entendiera todo lo que iba a decir.

-Se que unas simples palabras no borrarán todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar, y que ninguna excusa que te de quitará el hecho de que intenté hacerte daño, de que intenté _asesinarte_\- el muchacho apretó los puños y se tenso su cuerpo- no fue hasta que me encontré realmente solo de nuevo, luchando por mi vida que comprendí que los necesitaba a Naruto y a _ti_.- aflojo el agarre de sus dedos y relajo su cuerpo- Es por eso que me disculpo por no darme cuenta más rápido, por cegarme, por seguir un camino que, como tú lo dijiste, no me trajo felicidad ni a mí, ni a ti. Sé que es muy tarde para que diga esto pero quiero que sepas que aprecio realmente todo lo que hiciste por mí. Fuiste la única que logró llenar el vació que sentía dentro, con tu cariño, que aunque no lo supe apreciar en el momento, ahora me doy cuenta de lo agradecido que debo estar.-

El moreno se levanto preparándose para partir, pero antes de eso se acerco a la enorme roca que contenía los nombres de los caídos en batalla, observó algunos de los nombres: Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno… delineo la fina caligrafía y dijo:

\- Te quiero, Sakura-

Mientras daba la vuelta Sasuke podría jurar que escucho en un suave susurro las palabras "_Yo también te quiero, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

**_Tengo un headcanon de que si Sakura llegase a morir Sasuke visitaría su tumba y la roca memorial para charlar con ella._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	3. Día 3: Fobia

**_Saludos lectores!_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follow, en serio me ponen una sonrisa en la cara cuando lo veo :)_**

**_Aquí está la tercer entrada del SSmonth, espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**Julio 3, día 3: Fobia.**

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-

Los gritos del infante se escucharon a lo largo de la casa provocando la reacción inmediata de sus padres que se encontraron a fuera de su habitación en cuestión de segundos.

Al abrir la puerta se hallaron con un pequeño Uchiha sentado en su cama, tenso, con las piernas pegadas al pecho rodeadas por sus manos, Sasuke y Sakura no lograron ver su cara pues la tenía escondida entre sus rodillas, aún así pudieron distinguir el temblor en sus hombros indicio de que estaba llorando.

Sakura, preocupada, camino hacía su hijo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Daisuke?-preguntó mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello negro, se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado en sudor.

-H-había una araña en mi cama,- explico con voz entrecortada- e intenté patearla pero—levanto al fin su cara dejando ver unos ojos verdes atemorizados y enrojecidos -¡ahora no sé donde esta!-rompió a llorar escondiendo su cara de nuevo en el cuello de su madre.

Sakura miro a Sasuke en busca de apoyo para consolar a su hijo, sin embargo el moreno parecía estar buscando algo en la habitación.

-Tienes que afrontar tus miedos Daisuke- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se arrodillaba para tomar algo del suelo.

-Es fa-fácil para papá, ¡él no le te-teme a nada!- respondió el pequeño sujetando más fuerte a su madre.

-Sasuke no seas tan duro con tu hijo- lo reprendió Sakura.

El moreno la ignoro y se sentó al otro lado de Daisuke, después de unos momentos le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza llamando su atención.

-Aunque no lo parezca, si tengo miedos-miro a su hijo a los ojos- tengo miedo a perder a las personas que son importantes para mí, pero afronto ese miedo todos los días confiando en las habilidades de tu madre y ayudándote a ti a enfrentarte a las cosas- abrió su mano izquierda enseñando un pequeña araña con patas muy largas.

Daisuke gritó y se escondió en los brazos de su madre de nuevo.

-¡Ma-mátala, por favor!- lloraba.

Sasuke simplemente lo separo suavemente de Sakura.

-No voy a matarla,- le dijo tranquilamente- esta araña no le hace daño a nadie, de hecho nos ayuda- eso capto la atención del pequeño.

-¿No-nos ayuda?-

-Hn, se come a los insectos que hacen daño a las flores de Sakura- Sasuke vio como el cuerpo del infante se relajaba- así que realmente están de nuestra parte- terminó.

-¿Cómo una araña aliada?- pregunto, una luz de interés resplandeció en sus ojos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado- Como una araña aliada-

El Uchiha se levantó de la cama y le ofreció la mano que no contenía a la araña a su hijo.- ¿Me acompañas a liberarla?- el pequeño asintió emocionado y salto de la cama dejando a su madre sonriendo mirando a su familia.

_"¿Quién diría que Uchiha Sasuke sería tan buen padre?"_

* * *

_Extra_

Después de lidiar con la situación de la araña, la pareja Uchiha se encontraba acostada de nuevo en su cama platicando tranquilamente.

-Oye Sasuke-kun,- le llamó Sakura acariciando el pecho del moreno- me sorprendió la manera en que controlaste la situación hace rato-

Sasuke sólo levanto una ceja, curioso por el comportamiento de su esposa.

-¿Qué te parece si te doy una recompensa por ello?- le susurró deslizando su mano hacía abajo.- ¿Crees que a Daisuke le gustaría un hermanito?-

-¡Sí, un hermano pequeño!- ambos quedaron helados al escuchar el grito de su hijo al entrar a su habitación. -¿Cuándo voy a tener un hermano pequeño?- pregunto acostándose en medio de sus padres.

-Hoy definitivamente no- contesto Sasuke abrazando a su hijo, mientras Sakura reía por lo bajo.

_**Eso del final fui yo intentando ser graciosa.**_

_**Una pequeñas aclaraciones, ¿por qué le puse Daisuke a su hijo y no Itachi? Por el significado del nombre; Daisuke significa sobresaliente, ser excelente, salvar, auxiliar, pensé que sería un buen nombre debido a sus padres.**_

_**Hice un poco de investigación acerca de la aracnofobia, espero que los síntomas no estén equivocados.**_

_**No estoy segura si podré actualizar para la entrada 4, estoy viendo a Cryaotic (un youtuber) jugar Fallout 3 en un stream de 24 HORAS! así que probablemente sea un zombie mañana.**_

_**Sin más, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	4. Día 4: Sin ninguna advertencia

**_Saludos lectores!_**

**_Una disculpa grandísima por la tardanza, eso de no dormir por más de 30 hrs no trae nada bueno._**

**_Sin más, aquí esta la 4a entrada del mes SasuSaku, espero les guste._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y agregan estos drabbles a sus favoritos, hacen mi día (:_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**Julio 4, día 4: Sin ninguna advertencia.**

_-Te amo- _

_Las palabras quedaron unos momentos en el aire dejando plasmada a la joven que permanecía en el mismo lugar sin moverse._

Haruno Sakura es una kunoichi reconocida por su gran control de chakra, tan preciso que era capaz de destruir un campo completo cómo podía curar heridas graves en el menor tiempo posible. Todo esto se debía a sus extensos conocimientos en la materia, porque Haruno Sakura era una ninja brillante, inteligente y aún así no pudo responder a esas dos palabras que había articulado el moreno junto a ella.

No sabía de dónde había venido, no comprendía que pudo haber desencadenado tal confesión en ese momento tan trivial, tan_ normal. _Hace unos segundos estaban lavando los platos de la cena hablando de trabajo, comentando brevemente como iban las cosas en la policía y el hospital, cayeron en un silencio cómodo que fue roto por las palabras inesperadas del Uchiha.

Sakura seguía perpleja, sabía de los sentimientos del moreno desde hace tiempo, aunque claro, el Uchiha siendo un hombre de acciones y no palabras lo demostraba con pequeños detalles como: ir por ella al hospital después de sus turnos más extensos, invitarla a cenar a su casa varias veces a la semana, incluso tomaba su mano cuando caminaban por las calles de Konoha, sin embargo, jamás pensó que lo escucharía decir las palabras que ella le proclamaba cada día.

La sorpresa inicial fue dando paso a una felicidad tan grande que la kunoichi no pudo evitar reír con alegría mientras lágrimas de júbilo caían por sus mejillas.

Sabía que Uchiha Sasuke la amaba pero escucharlo decirlo era demasiado para ella, se lanzó al cuerpo de moreno y lo atrapo en un abrazo que duró minutos y al separarse lo miró a los ojos y por fin respondió.

-Yo también te amo-

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	5. Día 6 y 7: Noche afueradentro

_**Saludos lectores!**_

_**Una disculpa enorme de nuevo por la tardanza de los prompts, no me he estado sintiendo muy bien, pero por fin aquí esta la 6a y 7a entrada del SSmonth, espero les guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias sus follows y favoritos, alegran mi día.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Julio 6 y 7, días 6 y 7: Noche adentro, noche afuera.**

Las noches de viernes eran noches de cena familiar para el equipo 7, cada semana un miembro del equipo elige el lugar para comer dependiendo de sus gustos individuales; la elección de Naruto, por supuesto, siempre es el Ichiraku Ramen, Sai prefería un lugar más cerrado en donde pudieron tomar té, a Kakashi no le importaba el lugar lo que provocaba que terminaban en el Ichiraku de nuevo (gracias a Naruto), mientras que Sakura y Sasuke preferían permanecer en casa y cocinar algo.

Esta semana en específico era el turno de Sasuke, significando que tendría que soportar tener a sus compañeros en su casa la mayor parte de la noche. Naruto fue el primero en llegar, como siempre, hablando de lo grandioso que era su entrenamiento como Hogake y cuantas ganas tenía de comer ramen.

Naruto vió que el moreno suspiraba profundamente pero aún así sonreía un poco de lado, se quito los zapatos y caminó hacia el sofá seguido por el Uchiha en donde continuó con su conversación.

Minutos después llegó Sai quien saludó educadamente, se quitó los zapatos, entró y se unió a la conversación. Naruto observaba el comportamiento entre sus dos compañeros, lo que al principio habían sido miradas frías y tratos silenciosos por parte de su mejor amigo, ahora eran miradas de familiaridad y alguna que otra respuesta sarcástica o burlesca.

Después que Sai hiciera un comentario acerca del pene del Uchiha, Sakura llegó salvando al artista de una paliza.

Naruto admitía que no era la persona más brillante del mundo, pero, conocía a sus antiguos compañeros más que a nadie y, aunque Sasuke lo intentará ocultar, podía ver como cambiaba su actitud cada vez que Sakura estaba presente. Sus ojos adquirían una tenue suavidad, su cuerpo se relajaba y, Naruto suponía que era inconscientemente, sin embargo, pareciera que siempre se acercaba a ella.

Como en ese momento en que se levantó para recibirla y juntos se fueron hacía la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Era otra de las cosas que Naruto notaba: no importaba si estaban en casa de Sasuke o de Sakura, ambos cocinaban juntos, _siempre. _

Siguió conversando con Sai, mientras escuchaba la risa feliz de Sakura en la cocina.

Después de dos horas de espera Kakashi por fin llegó justo a tiempo para comer, se disculpo diciendo que se había perdido en el camino de la vida y entró, siguiendo a Naruto y Sai hacía la cocina. En la mesa se encontraban poniendo los últimos platos Sakura y Sasuke, al terminar todos tomaron asiento de la manera rutinaria, Kakashi a la cabeza de la mesa con Naruto y Sai sentados en un lado y Sakura junto a Sasuke en el otro.

Dieron las gracias por la comida y se sirvieron; Naruto saltó de inmediato por el miso Ramen que había en el centro de la mesa, observó la demás comida mientras masticaba: había queso de soja tofu para Sai, caballa hervida para Kakashi, ankos para Sakura y, por supuesto, omusubi con Okaka y tomates para el Uchiha. El ambiente era relajado y familiar haciendo que todos los ocupantes de la mesa se sintieran cómodos y en confianza, Naruto sonrió con esto último pues sí había algo que les había costado era recobrar la confianza como equipo, Naruto observó de nuevo a Sasuke y lo descubrió sonriendo sinceramente mientras escuchaba a su compañera de equipo quien lo veía con una mirada tan profunda y cargada de emociones que el Uzumaki desvió su mirada. Naruto sonrió abiertamente, si su familia era feliz, él era feliz.

Noche afuera

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban en silencio por las vacías calles de Konoha, el tiempo se les había ido en la cena y, aunque Sakura se había negado, el Uchiha terminó acompañándola hasta su apartamento.

_"Sasuke-kun, soy un ninja capaz de cuidarme a mí misma, no necesito que me lleves a mi casa."_

_Sasuke sabía bien eso, pero quería pasar más tiempo con su compañera, _solos.

_"Hn."_

Y fue así como terminaron, caminando de la mano hasta llegar a su destino, sin embargo Sasuke no soltó a la pelirosa de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Sakura.

-Me gustaría que cenaras conmigo mañana- respondió Sasuke.

-Acabamos de cenar juntos,-comenzó Sakura pero se detuvo al comprender lo que quería el moreno.

-Mañana a las 8- y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marchó.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	6. Día 9: Valentía

**_Saludos lectores!_**

**_Muchas gracias por todos su reviews, favoritos y follow, en serio no saben como me animan!_**

**_Sólo tengo una cosa que decir: NARUTO 684 si no siguen el manga, procedan con cuidado pues esta entrada es como una teoría que tengo que lo que me gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (e_****_l troll)_**

* * *

**SasuSaku month, Julio 9, día 9: Valentía**

_"Solo puedo confiar en ti Sakura"_

_"¡Lo sé!"_

_"Parece que entre bien, Obito"_

Sakura observó su alrededor, estaban en una dimensión diferente, sí, pero no veía a Sasuke cerca.

-Estamos en la dimensión que une a todas,- comenzó Obito respondiendo a la pregunta mental de Sakura –Kakashí debe de estar en la correcta, ahora sólo debemos escoger- terminó cerrando los ojos en concentración.

_Claro_, pensó Sakura, _esta dimensión es la que conecta el campo de batalla, la tierra de lava y la de hielo, pero, ¿en cuál se encontrará Sasuke-kun?_

-Siento el chakra de Kakashi, sé a dónde ir- habló por fin Obito. Sakura puso su mano en el hombro del Uchiha de nuevo y cerrando los ojos se preparó para la extraña sensación de teletransporte.

Lo primero que sintió al entrar en la otra dimensión fue calor, _mucho_ calor, abrió los ojos y se enfrentó con un panorama lleno de arena, se encontraban en un desierto.

De inmediato sintió el cansado chakra de su sensei y no muy lejos el chakra de su compañero. ¡Ahí estaba Sasuke!

-Sakura, ¿puedes ir con Sasuke? Necesito hablar con Kakashi- le preguntó Obito. Sakura lo observó con detenimiento, aunque Naruto de alguna manera lo había curado, no era seguro que continuará viviendo, su cuerpo había sufrido muchas heridas y aunque Sakura aún no le perdonaba todo lo que hizo en la guerra, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de empatía por el Uchiha.

Asintió y salió a la busca de compañero. Mientras caminaba decidió quitarse el chaleco de su uniforme, con cada segundo que pasaba el aire se hacía más seco, sacó su cantinflora disponiéndose a beber un poco de agua pero dudo, Sasuke lo necesitaría más. Apresuró su paso hasta que se encontró con la espalda de su compañero, su espalda desnuda.

Sakura comprendió las acciones del moreno, para protegerse del sol se quitó su camisa para colocarla sobre su cabeza, aún así sintió un sonrojo posarse en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Sakura?- la voz del Uchiha la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Venimos por ti- Respondió acercándose a él.

-¿De nuevo?- la pregunta desconcertó a la kunoichi, ¿de qué hablaba su compañero?

Camino hasta estar en frente de él y lo vio, su cara se encontraba roja y sudorosa, sus labios estaban muy resecos, respiraba rápida y superficialmente, lo miró a los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida y no se enfocaba en nada, Sakura suspiró, eran claros signos de deshidratación e insolación, tenían que sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible.

-Toma Sasuke-kun,- le ofreció su cantinflora –bebe.-

-Ustedes siempre andan persiguiéndome- la ignoró el Uchiha –tratando de ayudarme, pero yo no quiero ayuda, no la necesito- intentó pararse pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura le ayudo a sentarse de nuevo, se sintió rara, no ayudaba a Sasuke desde los exámenes chunnin- tienes deshidratación, tienes que beber un poco de agua- al ver que su compañero la ignoraba de nuevo le puso la boquilla en la boca y alzó la cantinflora.

En el momento que la primera gota de agua toco la lengua de Sasuke sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a beber. Bebió hasta casi vaciar la cantinflora y después Sakura vertió lo que quedaba de agua en la camisa del moreno mojando su cara buscando disminuir su temperatura, cuando terminó noto que su compañero la miraba fijamente.

-Tú… Tú siempre me has querido, ¿verdad?- la pregunta incomodó un poco a Sakura, pero respondió de todos modos.

-Sí Sasuke-kun, y aún lo hago- el moreno no dejó de verla.

-Yo lo intenté, intenté quererte, quererlos, pero no podía, no puedo- su mirada se volvió desesperada, sorprendiendo a Sakura- perder a alguien que es importante, ya no…- guardo silenció por unos momentos- eres muy valiente, sacrificándote por mí como aquella vez-

Sakura sonrió tristemente, aunque escuchaba las palabras de un hombre delirando sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, la pelea contra Gaara. Iba a responderle cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ellos, giró su cabeza y vio a Kakashi, solo.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos- le habló abriendo sus ojos dejando ver el Sharingan.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	7. Día 12: Rayo de Luz

_**Saludos lectores!**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo estos drabbles aunque no actualice todos los días, me disculpo por eso. Estoy trabajando en otro fanfic que subiré después.**_

**_Bueno sin más: HARRY POTTER AU! Este prompt lo escribí cuando estaba leyendo el tercer libro de HP así que esperen magía (:_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**SasuSaku month, Julio 12, día 12: Rayo de luz.**

-¡Expeto patronum!-

_"Siempre fuiste un poco blando ¿no, hijo?"_

-¡Expecto patronum!-

_"La próxima vez Sasuke, lo prometo."_

-¡Expecto..!-

Después de eso, oscuridad.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta- el susodicho sintió golpecitos en la mejilla, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la imagen de su profesor ofreciéndole algo –Come, es chocolate, te ayudara-.

-No me gustan los dulces Kakashi-sensei- respondió incorporándose _¿Me he desmayado de nuevo? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no soy capaz de hacer el encantamiento?_

-Tendrás que comerlo antes de volver a intentarlo,- insistió Kakashi –no esperaba que lo lograras a la primera, incluso siendo un boggart.- silencio- Si me permites preguntar, ¿cuál fue tu recuerdo?- más silencio –Si no quieres continuar, lo entenderé perfec—

-Pensé en la primera vez que monté mi escoba,- contestó al fin tomando la tablilla de chocolate- pero no fue suficiente- mordió el dulce apretando los puños.

-Por supuesto que no Sasuke, tienes que pensar en algo más poderoso, algo que en verdad te llene por dentro. Intenta, por favor- Instruyó el profesor.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos intentando invocar una memoria que lo haya hecho realmente feliz. Frunció el seño encontrando la tarea un poco difícil. Desde la masacre de su clan la vida de Sasuke no había sido exactamente la mejor; vivió hasta los 11 años con una familia de muggles que le mintieron toda su estancia, diciendo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente común. Minato, el padre de su mejor amigo, tubo que contarle la verdad hasta ese mismo año: su hermano los había asesinado junto con todos sus familiares. _Calma, pensar en eso ahora no te servirá de nada, tendrás tu venganza._ Se intentó tranquilizar abriendo los puños que tenía, de nuevo, cerrados. _Un recuerdo feliz, sólo eso. _Su mente regreso a Minato pero se concentro en su hijo: Naruto Uzumaki, el mago número uno cabeza hueca de la escuela, y su mejor amigo. Manifestó todos los momentos que han pasado juntos y abrió los ojos.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Kakashi. Sasuke empuño su varita y asintió.- Muy bien, uno, dos, tres-. Abrió el cofre y de inmediato salió el boggart tomando la forma de un dementor.

Sasuke alzo su varita y pensó en el momento en que conoció a Naruto.

-¡Expecto patronum!- Nada pasaba y el dementor se acercaba cada vez más a él. Pensó en todos sus juegos de ajedrez mágico.

-¡Expecto patronum!-

_"Itachi, hijo, ¿por qué haces esto?"_

-¡Expecto patronum!-

_"Por favor, no le hagas daño a Sasuke."_

-Expecto…- Oscuridad de nuevo.

_¡No puede ser! A este paso jamás seré capaz de vengarme, si fuera Sakura lo más probable es que- _Abrió los ojos de repente, recodando a su pelirosa amiga. _Sakura… _La relación con la chica el primer año que estudió en Hogwarts no fue la mejor, la creía una sabelotodo. Pero a medida que la fue conociendo se dio cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era, los ayudaba a él y a Naruto con las tareas que no comprendían y los reprendía cuando era necesario. Sasuke no lo aceptaría jamás en voz altar pero, agradecía que los mantuviera a raya. Había otro aspecto de Sakura que Sasuke apreciaba aún más: ella se había tomado el tiempo para conocerlo y aceptarlo. No quiso ser su amiga por ser Sasuke Uchiha "El niño que vivió", sino por ser Sasuke, ella lo veía por quién era y lo quería, sí, eso se lo dejo muy en claro cuando le declaro su amor después del ataque de los dementores, aún cuando Sasuke no le respondió, algo en su interior empezó a surgir al escuchar esas palabra, algo cálido como la sonrisa que le brindaba cada mañana, algo brillante, como esos ojos con los que lo veía todos los días. Sasuke se puso de pie de repente con una energía renovada.

-Estoy listo- indicó a Kakashi.

-Sasuke, no estoy seguro, creo que debería descansar un po—

-Puedo hacerlo- interrumpió por segunda vez a su maestro.

-Muy bien- dijo resignado- uno, dos, tres-.

El boggart salió de nuevo en busaca de Sasuke, pero este ya no sentía miedo.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- Sasuke ya no veía oscuridad ni escuchaba los gritos desesperados de sus padres, todo lo que veía ahora era Sakura. En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta: Sakura era su rayo de luz en la oscuridad.

De su varita salió un rayo plateado que adquirió la forma de un búho el cual abrió sus alas y envistió contra el boggart haciéndolo retroceder hasta el cofre.

-¡Muy bien Sasuke!- felicitó Kakashi encerrando al boggart de nuevo. Corrió a auxiliar a su alumno que estaba a punto de desmayarse.- come, vamos- le ofreció una tabilla más ayudándolo a sostenerse.

Sasuke estaba tan cansado que no discutió y comenzó a comerse el dulce con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Estoy impresionado, ¿qué fue en lo que pensaste esta vez?-

-Hn- fue la única "respuesta" que obtuvo pero Kakashi podría jurar que antes de que Sasuke girara su cabeza vio un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	8. Su versión de la historia

_**Mis queridos lectores, NARUTO MANGA 685, creo que ya leí el capítulo como unas 15 veces y cuando me logré calmar me puse a escribir estos prompts, por ello contiene spoilers.**_

_**Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por comentar, dar follow y agregar a favoritos c:**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**SasuSaku month Julio 14-15, día 14 y 15: Su versión de la historia (Sakura/Sasuke)**

Sakura sabía que estaba llegando a su límite, el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo se lo decía, pero no importaba, tenía una misión que cumplir. Volvió a transferirle chakra a Obito esperando encontrar por fin la dimensión en donde Sasuke se encontraba. Sin embargo, fallaron de nuevo, y valiéndose de sus reflejos Sakura logró salvar al Uchiha del ácido que salía del portal sin poder evitar que un poco de este cayera en ella.

Actuando de inmediato se quito el chaleco y arrancó la manga en donde el ácido había caído, aun así eso no impidió que un poco llegara a la piel de su brazo. El dolor era increíble, Sakura había sufrido heridas en batalla pero nada como esto.

-¿Estás bien..?- escuchó la voz de Obito preguntarle.

Sakura cerró sus ojos tratando de sobrepasar el dolor. –Estoy bien… no es nada…-

-Eres un ninja médico, ¿no? Esperemos hasta que sanes tus heridas- ¿Esperar? Pero si no tenían tiempo.- Ese último lugar tampoco era, tomemos un descanso-

Sakura sonrió amargamente, quería tomar más que un descanso, quería que la guerra acabara, quería volver a su villa y que todo fuera como antes, pero eso no pasaría, así que lo menos que podía hacer era salvar a Sasuke.

-Olvida eso,- Sakura puso una mano temblorosa en el hombro de Obito- ¡No podemos arruinar la oportunidad que nos dio Naruto!-

-Pero tus heridas… al menos un poco…- Obito insistió pero Sakura ya había tomado su decisión, en ese momento no importaba cual heridos estuvieran, tenían una sola oportunidad de encontrar a Sasuke y la aprovecharían.

-Nuestro chakra está llegando a sus límites, ¿no? Sigamos- Obito vio la determinación en la kunoichi.

-"Cuándo él tropieza, tu quieres ayudarlo…" ¿No es así?- Sakura no entendió muy bien sus palabras pero se preparo para transferirle chakra de nuevo.

-¡Muy bien, el siguiente!- Gritó Obito con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Bien!- Sakura sintió como su chakra pasaba de su cuerpo al del Uchiha causando un cansancio aún mayor al que ya sentía.

_"No hay duda algún, aquí es donde sentí fuertemente el chakra de Naruto"_

Sudor resbalaba por la frente de Sasuke Uchiha, quien había estado caminando por el infernal desierto en busca de su compañero, encontrándose con un panorama vacio en todo momento.

El moreno comenzaba a molestarse, su técnica no funcionaba y empezaba a creer que estaría en ese desierto hasta que Kaguya regresara por él, significando que Naruto había muerto.

No podían permitirse eso, para sellar a la diosa eran necesarios tanto Naruto como él.

-¡Sasuke-kun, por aquí! ¡De prisa!- de un momento a otro Sasuke escuchó la voz de Sakura y al voltearse pudo divisar un pequeño portal en donde se encontraba su compañera y Obito.

_Sakura no paraba de temblar, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, escuchó a Obito maldecir… sus fuerzas se acababan._

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se puso a correr en dirección del portal, el cual se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

_Sakura respiraba cada vez con más trabajo, era demasiado, el portal se estaba cerrando y su chakra se acababa "¡Vamos! No puedo rendirme ahora, Sasuke-kun cuenta conmigo, ¡tengo que sacarlo de ahí! _

_En el momento en que Sakura sentía que su cuerpo se vencía ante el cansancio su mirada se cruzo con la de Sasuke y con un grito dio todo lo que tenía, todo su chakra, su energía la canalizo para que su ex compañero de equipo, el Sasuke que tanto amaba pudiera cruzar el portal._

Sasuke seguía corriendo, el portal disminuía su tamaño a cada paso que daba, miro adentro buscando alguna solución y lo que vio fue a su ex compañera de una manera en que jamás la había visto, sus ojos mostraban una determinación enorme, la escuchó gritar y el portal volvió a su tamaño original, fue ahí cuando lo vio, el chaleco del uniforme ninja de Sakura: su salida.

* * *

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- el chakra de Sakura se había acabado y el portal se había cerrado. "¡No!" sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y se derrumbaba "De nuevo falle, no pude ayudarlo, no pude salvarlo…" su hombro colisionó con algo duro y sintió que le rodeaban la espalda y la sujetaban de su brazo herido._

Sasuke escuchó el llamado de la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda, la vio caer y sin pensarlo alargo su brazo y paro su caída atrayéndola a su cuerpo, este se llenó con una sensación de deja vú y su mente lo llevó a esa noche 3 años atrás en la salida de la aldea. Sakura había intentado persuadirlo de dejar Konoha, incluso le había declarado su amor pidiéndole que no se fuera, Sasuke se había puesto detrás de ella y la había dejado inconsciente después de agradecerle, sosteniéndola de manera similar. Observó en sus ojos verdes tanto la confusión que sentía, como el cansancio, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo Sasuke comprendió que ella también lo recordaba, permitió que mirada se suavizara un poco, ¿era esa niña chillona la misma Sakura que estaba ahora en sus brazos? ¿La kunoichi que era peor que Naruto ahora era capaz de hacer esto?

-¿Cómo es qué..?- escuchó decir a Obito confundido.

Sin dejar de verla a los ojos Sasuke respondió:

-Esa es mi habilidad, puedo intercambiar lugares, apareciendo en dimensiones lejos de mí… aunque tiene un límite en la distancia- su mirada se volvió más intensa intentando que su compañera entendiera lo que quería decir-pero gracias a ti, lo logré-

* * *

_**Espero no haberlo confundido con los puntos de vista, gracias por leer!**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


End file.
